


too late but not too soon

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sassbandit who wanted P!atD, esprit de l'escalier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too late but not too soon

"I don't know why I never said it before," Ryan says, stirring his coffee in Brendon's kitchen, making sure the sugar gets properly dissolved and absorbed.

It's been roughly seven years since he and Jon and Brendon and Spencer had had that awkward, messy, hurried conversation in someone's living room - he doesn't even remember whose anymore - and walked away with we're done with this. We're done. Seven years of doing his own thing - writing music, leading projects, fronting his own band, doing the solo thing. He doesn't regret it - he's gotten to do what he loves for most of his life and every piece of music he's ever played has been thoroughly his.

Seven years and they're playing together again, apparently. Him and Spencer and Brendon, just something silly and fun, on the weekends, when they meet up, occasionally. It's not a big deal, though it sort of feels like it should be. Spencer and Brendon are working on a new album, though they haven't officially told anyone yet, and Ryan likes hearing their bits and pieces, Brendon's ideas that he tosses off from the piano and Ryan picks up with his guitar and plays with, plays off of, develops and tosses back to him. It's a shock to realize how good Spencer's gotten with the drums. He'd always been good but Ryan hadn't been to their live shows in years and suddenly in Brendon's home studio Spencer's a fucking virtuoso.

"Because you're an asshole, that's why," Spencer says, sipping his own coffee, leaning against the counter, giving Ryan a look that's nothing but fondness.

"Yeah, well." Ryan has to say it. Of course Spencer wouldn't ask him to. "I'm sorry. For back then."

He's not trying to fix anything - there's nothing to fix. They're all happy and OK now, with themselves, with the world, with each other. Being in your 30s is awesome like that.

They're not trying to start anything new.

Spencer smiles to himself, a tiny curve of his lips, like his own private joke about Ryan, with Ryan still in the room. "Yeah, whatever." Ha grabs the coffee he made for Brendon. "Grab the cookies."

They head back to the studio.


End file.
